


Sherlock, John, Mary and the Baby

by aisling



Series: 221b Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisling/pseuds/aisling
Summary: The hiatus.





	

The day he died had not been boring.

The swan dive had been rather striking if he did say so himself but he did regret John.

For once in his life why couldn’t he believe the worst in him? He’d never wanted him there, hadn’t wanted to be there himself and yet needs must.

He thought of him, his friend, often over the intervening years, always hoping against hope that he would be forgiven yet expecting the worst.

\--

He hadn’t expected it to happen like that, he always knew there was a risk Sherlock would die young but he hadn’t expected it to happen this way. Much more likely to be a knife in the dark.

Instead, he watched helplessly as the graceful figure tumbled off the building where they had first met and he was prevented from doing one of the two things he always did – protect and save.

He dragged his life back together, weathered the media storm and slowly made his way again. Mary helped with that.  
And then there he was, alive, whole, ridiculous. As always.

\--

They quickly slip back into old ways, too quickly really. Luckily Mary is fine with it, finds it amusing although why becomes clear once Appledore is dealt with.

And then there they are. Sherlock, John, Mary and the Baby.


End file.
